The problem of transferring forces to such single bending beam structure is addressed in Australian Patent Specification 44956/85, and in that specification elastomeric elements are used in two different ways to achieve force transfer to the beam. In one embodiment described in 44956/85, forces are applied to pins which are mounted in elastomeric sleeves within the beam, while in another embodiment, forces are applied to cylindrical elastomeric elements mounted above and below the beam.